Needing You
by Girlygirl
Summary: She really couldn't decide what scared her more, the fact that he had gotten shot or that it took him getting shot to open her eyes? Based on episode 303: Love Run Cold. Stand Alone DL


Okay so it seems TPTB over at CSI: NY are giving my plenty of inspiration considering this story is following in the footsteps of my last one by more or less writing itself.

Anyhow I know all us D/Lers are a little worried about our ship right now (oh you all know you're all a little scared) and it occurred to me that considering the revelations both Danny and Lindsay made to each other that everything is about to change and though I hate to say it I have a huge feeling that the name 'Montana' in referral to Lindsay is about to become a distant memory to us (thought I hope I'm wrong). Going on that, having to start over and get to know you again feel I think TPTB might me going for with D/L this popped into my head.

This piece is set some months after LRC and I own nothing. Remember reviewing helps me write so review, review, review, and you all might get another fic next week.

* * *

"_The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a women's heart."_

_- Josiah G. Holland_

**Needing You**

At just past 1:20 in the morning, Danny Messer looked up from the sky line he'd been starring at for the last hour and a half and towards the knocking at the front door. Soft, patient knocks that for some reason propelled him to answer faster then urgent banging ever would. His hair was a mess, his glasses heavy on the bridge of his nose and he had on a pair of black pajama pants instead of his jeans but when he pulled open the door Lindsay Monroe was absolutely sure she'd never in her life seen anything as endearing. His blinked questioningly at her, as if he was seeing things and if he blink enough the mirage would go away.

"Hi," She tucked stray pieces of hair behind her ear and looked nervously up at him. He cleared his throat.

"Hey," Body falling into the doorframe, leaning against it as he tilted his head and took her in- past midnight after her shift and she still looked beautiful. She shifted from one foot to the other as she pulled her jacket closer around herself.

"So, can I come in?" He shrugged his shoulders, licking his lips as he though of an answer- mind spinning; what the hell was this?

"Kind of late isn't it?" It had been months since she shot him down- let him down gently really as only she could but he'd kept out of her way since. No more flirting, no more banter; just work, just like she'd wanted. It was hard and uneasy all the time and they both noticed it but they worked around it; work was work and that seemed to be all they talked about these days. Everyone else noticed it too; everyone else kept quite. Dark eyes flashed surprise, then embarrassment before they dropped down.

"Oh, no you're right; I'm sorry." And she turned to go, shoulders drooped, head down, hands hiding themselves in the pockets of her black jacket.

"But since you're already here and everything…" Her head shot up to look at him, noting the small grin at the corner of his mouth as he back away, allowing her room to pass if she so choose. She slipped by him, arm brushing against his chest as she moved past him and into the apartment as he closed the door behind them. His apartment was dark, and before she could venture further then his entrance way he wrapped his hand around her arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" her eyes blinked to adjust to the sudden flood of light as he flicked on the dim pot lights and pulled open his fridge. "Water, tea, beer?" he looked over his shoulder at her, pulling out a beer as he spoke and popping off the lid before taking a sip.

"You really shouldn't be having that Danny," of its own accord her body jumped forwards, feet moved her closer to him, hands reaching out and taking the bottle from his hands before she turned and poured the perfectly good alcohol down the sink. Behind her he growled and a shiver ran through her.

"Don't be telling what I should and shouldn't be doing Lindsay," she cringed at her name, at the harsh tone in his voice, at the fact that was all he'd called her since there little falling out.

"I'm not, but the doctors are Danny; you know better then to mix alcohol with the pain killers you're taking." She spun to face him, hands gripping the counter top behind her as her eyes blazed.

"Who the hell said I was taking anything Lindsay?" he barked, pulling another beer from the fridge and taking a long gulp before slamming it back onto the counter with so much force that she was shocked it didn't break; she jumped.

"But Flack said they gave you pain killers." she trailed off, as she looked at him. He moved past her, disappearing into his living room before coming back and tossing a small prescription bottle at her.

"Count them, they're all there." She rolled the bottle in her hand, "Just because they gave them to me doesn't mean I have to take them. I can handle pain." She blocked his entrance back into the kitchen, daring him to get around her.

"Danny, its okay to need to take one- you were shot." Eyes shifted down to the spot on his stomach where the dressing could be made out beneath his black wife beater.

"Don't do this Lindsay, okay?" he hissed.

"Do what?" eyebrows knitted in confusion as she placed the pills on the counter absentmindedly.

"Don't stand there trying to take care of me; I'm fine." He angrily pulled a hand through his hair and promptly stopped breathing to hiss in pain before using the counter to keep himself up.

"Danny," she stepped up and let him half drape his body around her to keep straight; ragged, labored breath sounding again in her ear.

"Ouch," she wrapped her arms around his middle gently as she walked him backwards towards his couch.

"You're going to hurt yourself," she bumped his coffee table with her leg, ignoring the dull pain as she carefully eased him onto the couch but he didn't let her go- it had been much too long since he'd been anywhere close to her and he wasn't ready to give it up again. And it was then, the second time he had her gathered to him that he knew she did indeed fit perfectly against him. She fell softly beside him as the air around them shifted. Without a word she lifted the thin material of his shirt and traced the outline of the bandage covering the gunshot hole; his muscles tensed and contracted under her touch and he let out an almost tortured breathe before his hand covered hers.

"Not fair that you get to touch and I don't," he chuckled lightly, licking his lips as she blushed and he intertwined their fingers.

"I was so worried today, when Flack called- I think my heart may have stopped." She whispered, water pooling in her eyes. Danny reached forward and through the pain in his stomach, he twirled a piece of silky hair around his finger; he hated that he'd worried her.

"Now you know what it feels like I suppose; not much fun is it?" his voice was low and Lindsay found that the lower his voice fell the rougher it became; she found she liked it. She understood now what he'd felt like watching her walk into a trap, or the fear running through him as he pushed into the smoky apartment room calling out her name.

"I don't want to feel that again Danny. I don't want to ever think that I'll never get the chance to be with you, or know what it tastes like to kiss you or what you sound like when you're sleeping." And he lost it, tugging her closer to place a feather light kiss at the side of her mouth; Lindsay's breathe hitched.

"You already know I want you, Lindsay; tell me to stop." His breathe along her ear was warm and laced with desire and she found that nothing could stop her from giving into him.

"Why?" she pulled back, shy brown eyes searching intense blue ones before yelping in surprise when he pulled her head forward and kissed her on the lips. It was instinctual, the way she leaned into him or how his hands moved to cup her face or the tiny moans he extract from her. Instinctual the way she thrust herself forwards to be closer to him, to place her hand on his chest- to feel his heartbeat under her palms. Instinctual the way his hands trailed down her neck, running lower to wrapped around her and bring her closer then she already was.

Her head spun because he tasted faintly like apples and beer and something even sweeter that she couldn't place but she knew she'd willingly give the rest of her life to figuring out. His heart pounded wildly against his ribcage and he wondered momentarily if she could feel it against her hand? But then the scent of vanilla and rain assaulted his senses, clearing his mind of anything but her and the need to find if she always smelled so clean and fresh.

She reminded him, he decided of rain storms and lighted skies; or was that just was she was doing to him? None of it mattered though when he pushed forward to place her on his lap and accidentally ended up bumping his wound on her elbow- they broke apart.

"I'm sorry," her voice was breathy as she bit her lip and placed a light hand at the side of his face, "Are you okay?" he nodded through the pain.

"It's fine; I just forgot about it is all." And they sat there looking at each other. "Should I be sorry?" he asked; he hoped nothing more then that he hadn't been out of line. Time stood still as she shook her head.

"Nope; not unless you don't intent to continue." She smiled sweetly at him as she carefully climbed onto his lap and kissed his neck- Danny groaned against her lips as his head fell back.

"You are going to be the death of me Lindsay." He growled as she moved lower.

"Don't call me that," he brought his head back down, and gazed at her through hooded lashes.

"Call you what?" he brushed hair away from her eyes, and she in turn nuzzled into his hand.

"Lindsay; don't call me that." Never in the time she'd known him would she ever have thought she'd be asking him to _not_ call her by her given name. A smirk stretched out along his lips and he pulled her up to kiss her soundly on the mouth.

"I didn't know you could be so kinky," he whispered against her mouth and she grinning back.

"You've got a lot to learn then I suppose." She mumbled, kissing him again.

"What should I be calling you then?" she blushed; of course he wanted her to say it.

"Guess,"

"I dunno, Monroe maybe?" she shook her head, peppering kisses along his jaw.

"Almost,"

"It's funny I can't seem to think of anything else really." He chuckled, pulled her back by her shoulders and looking at her, "Maybe you should just tell me." He kissed her neck; if this was a dream he was planning on sleeping for the rest of his life.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" and against her she felt him nod.

"Yup,"

"Fine; Montana." She hissed.

"I'm sorry Lindsay I didn't catch that; what did you want me to call you?" he made sure to pronounce her name, dragging out the 'y' as he did so and looking as innocent as a child.

"I want you to call me Montana, okay?" she huffed, lips pouting as he broke out into deep real laughter. "Careful you're going to hurt yourself again." She warned as he died down and locked his hands behind her back.

"You mean after a year and a half of yelling at me about calling you Montana you're actually asking me to now? I really don't get women." He winked at her, licking his lips and smiling.

"I never said you had to get women, all I wanted was for you to call me Montana- I'm not asking for the world here Messer." Her face was probably red by now; she was all but bagging him to call her that.

"And what about what I want hum, Monroe; what do I get?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"What; I'm not enough?" she brought her hands up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Well if you're sure you're ready for us?" he dipped his head to lock eyes with her- ever caring, worried Danny; she didn't deserve him. She pushed herself forward and dropped a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm done waiting, Danny but this…well we're going to have to take this really, _really _slowly and I know that that's unfair to you but it's all I can give and I…" and just as quickly he cut her off with his lips against hers.

"As slow as you need; inch by inch if we have to." Lindsay found that she really wanted to meet the people responsible for the man whose lap she was currently sitting on.

"I don't deserve you," she rested her head against his shoulder and drew circles on his chest with her fingers. His fingers tangled themselves into her dark hair; breathing deep and relaxed as he pulled her closer.

"No kidding; you Montana deserve much better yet here you are settling for me." She kissed his shoulder as she smiled; to think she uses to hate his little nickname.

"Believe me, Danny there is no one better then you; you're my first choice." It was weird she knew, but it was then laying against him with his arms around her and his heartbeat underneath her ear that everything felt right; it was then they she felt safe.

"Hey, Danny can I tell you something?" she asked after a moment and he grunted; he'd almost been asleep.

"Sure, anything." she pulled her head up to look at him; God he was beautiful.

"I'm pretty sure I need you and that scares me because I've never needed anyone before." It was just a little more then a whisper but he heard it. His eyes blinked open to take her in and she held her breath because she was sure her heart would break if he didn't need her back- even just a little.

"You too, Montana I need you too," and she kissed him because that was the answer she was looking for.

_End_

-Girlygirl


End file.
